Hybrid electric vehicles (HEV's), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEV's), battery electric vehicles (BEV's) and other known electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles in that they employ one or more electric machines (i.e., electric motors and/or generators) in addition or as an alternative to an internal combustion engine to drive the vehicle. Electrified vehicles require a power source capable of outputting high voltage current for powering such electric machines. The high voltage current is typically supplied by one or more battery assemblies that store electrical power that can be used to supply power to the electric machines.
Battery assemblies include battery cells that are configured into a series or series parallel string in order to obtain the voltage and power levels required by a drive system of an electrified vehicle. The battery cells must be reliably connected to one another in order to achieve the necessary voltage and power levels. Separate bus bars, individual sense wires that measure the voltage of each battery cell, plastic moldings, metal stampings, wire crimps, grommet moldings, and the like are commonly used to sufficiently connect the battery cells.